Give Me a Reason
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: No curse but they live in a castle at the edge of Storybrook. Emma still living with her parents and still has Henry happy ending. Sucky summery sorry tell me what u think!
1. Chapter 1

Emma walked down the stairs in the castle she carried her almost 3 year old son Henry in her arms who was fast asleep. She set him down on the couch and walked into the kitchen were her parents sat.

"Henry still sleeping?" Snow asked in concern because her daughter looked exhausted.

"Yeah he is out now" Emma said yawning and getting a cup of coffee.

"Were you up late with him?" Snow asked worried.

"Yeah he was quiet but fussy. I didn't get to sleep till around 2 but it was mostly cuz I was watching him sleep then he woke up again around 5 and didn't fall asleep till 2 hours ago"

Grumpy just waltz in to the castle. The family of 2 got up and said good morning to the older man.

"You look like crap." Grumpy said Emma just looked at him with a laugh.

"Thanks Grumpy you try taking care of a 3 year old."

"Not 3 yet." Grumpy stated.

"Why are you even here?" Emma asked.

"Is there anything you would like for your birthday?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah that's coming up soon...Wait you came here at 9 am to ask me what I wanted for my birthday?"

"Well what do you also think Henry wants I know that his birthday is right before yours."

"Toys and clothes hes growing I don't really want anything."

"Well 21 is a big birthday so just let me know if you want something."

"You have a few weeks."

"3 too be exact."

"Is there other reasons why you are here?" Snow asked.

"Snow Doc said you and Blue Fairy need to meet all at Grannys."

"Any reason why?"

"Didn't say but he said around noon." Grumpy took his hat off scratched his head then put it back on.

"Okay" Snow said with a smile.

"Sorry for interrupting family time."

"It's 9 am not really doing much but waking up." Emma said with a laugh.

"Grumpy you are always welcome here." James said Grumpy smiled.

"Mommy..." Henry said the 4 adults turned around Henry walked over to Emma she picked him up.

"What's wrong Henry?" Emma asked the little boy buried his head in her shirt. Emma rubbed circles around his back.

"I am heading out now" Grumpy said Snow gave him a hug and he left. Emma sat down at the kitchen table. James crouched down behind her and looked at Henry he had a small smile on his face.

"Grampa." Henry said holding onto Emma still.

"Henry you wanna play with you train set?" Henry nodded and Emma put him down and he went to play with James. Snow sat down next to her daughter.

"I know you don't want to talk about this but his father needs to know about him." Emma sighed.

"I know."

A/N- I will update Ultimate but I thought of this and I am making this another story tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I decided to only make Ultimate only a one shot.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

Emma looked at her father who played with the son that was basically her entire life.

"Emma he has the right to know." Snow stated Emma kept looking at her son.

"So what you want me to just call him and be like oh so you have a son and I haven't told you for 3 1/3 years but I thought I would let you know now?" Emma said upset this was a tense subject for her.

"Emma don't you think Henry has the right to know who his father is? The right to see who he kinda is like the right to grow up with a father?" Snow said even though she knew this would upset her daughter.

"Yes but..."

"But what Emma?" Emma hated the position her mother was putting her in.

"He will most likely hate me!"

"Yes but you need to tell him and I am sure if you don't tell him sooner he will hate you more."

"Fine i'll call him next week." Snow just gave Emma a look "...Fine i'll call him later" Emma said getting up and walking over to where her father and son played she picked Henry up.

"Henry let's go upstairs, I need to get you dressed and we are heading out?"

"Where are you going?" James asked getting up off the floor standing next too Snow.

"Town and around." Emma said and carried Henry up the stairs into the room she was sharing with him. Even though he had his own room he usually ended up sleeping in her room like last night. She put Henry down the minute she shut the door, He walked around in circles Emma laughed Henry smiled at her. Emma walked to her closet she grabbed her jacket then placed it on to the bed next too what he had planned for Henry to wear. Henry walked over to his mom and raised his arms. She pulled the shirt off over his head and crouched down helping him with his pants. She got back up and threw the dirty laundry in the basket. She turned around and there was Henry jumping on the bed with only a diaper on. She laughed and scooped him up tickling and kissing her son. She grabbed the t-shirt and put it on him along with the jeans and jacket. She placed him on the bed getting his socks and shoes on. She then got Henry down and she put her boots on and her read jacket. The mother and son then left the castle in her little buggy and headed into town.

ONCE***ONCE***ONCE***ONCE

She parked her car outside the sheriff department. Graham was there as deputy but his boss was gone for a while so now he was basically in charge. Emma put Henry down the minute she got into the door and Henry ran over to Graham, Graham looked down at the little boy.

"Hello Henry where is your mother?" little Henry just smiled and pointed to the door.

"Here." Emma said standing at the door way. Graham smiled, but she didn't smile back.

"What's wrong Emma."

"nothing" Emma said giving Henry a bottle of apple juice then he walked over to Graham's chair and Graham picked him up and placed him on the chair. He then walked over to where Emma stood. Emma's eyes showed pain and hurt. She wasn't going to let her guard down though.

Graham placed the palm of his hand on her cheek and that's what made her crack a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"Emma."

"My mo...m want's me to tell... him!" Emma sad between sobs. Graham just held her in a hug.

"I don't want him to know it will change everything." Emma said muffled because her face was in Grahams jacket.

"Emma he is your best friend."

"And yet I know August will hate me!"

**A/N- CH3 coming soon review please thought I would leave you with a twist.**

**Lauren :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special Thanks to my reviewers**

**snowandjames4eva, kelli maguire, red lighting, TZEJForever, and writer-princess**

**Chapter 3**

after a few minutes of talking to Graham. Emma couldn't take it anymore with out explaining she just picked up Henry and said goodbye and left. She really wanted to talk to August Tell him exactly how she was feeling and that he was a father but she knew that he would most likely never talk to her again. You would think after a few minutes of just being in the same room as Henry, August would realize that he is his son. But no he was actually clueless. Emma started to drive she parked the car over by the park and got out with Henry holding him close to her.

"Mama where are we going?"

"Just for a walk baby."

"Mama can I walk?" Henry asked.

"Sure"Emma put her son down but held his little hand. They walked around the park and sat down at the bench. Henry laid down and put his head on Emma's lap. Emma stroked his hair and Henry fell asleep. Emma grabbed a book from her bag and just started reading it. Emma looked at her watch again it was around 2:30 how did all this time pass by. She woke Henry up who was still asleep but woke up quickly.

"Mama"

"Hey buddy time to head back home okay." Henry nodded and got up Emma and him walked to the car. August was on his motorcycle and stopped right next to Emma's car. 'Great' she thought.

"Augy!" Henry screamed knowing exactly who it was.

"Hello Henry." August said getting off his bike and giving Henry a high five.

"Hello August" Emma said August looked at her.

"Where you guys just leaving?" August asked. Emma nodded. "Oh thought you guys were just getting here that way we could hang out."

"Maybe some other time I have to get Henry home."

"But mama I wanna play with Augy." Emma looked at her son. She felt bad but she couldn't tell August not know. She knew she had to but she just couldn't."

"Not now Henry I am sorry we have to go, August it was nice talking to you but maybe we can catch up some other time." August was saddened by this.

"How about dinner tonight?" August said leaning up against Emma's car as she put Henry in his car seat.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Dinner tonight me and you."

"As like a date?"

"Nah just two friends catching up." August said trying to hide a smile but failed.

"Sure I will just ask my parents to watch Henry." Emma said

"Great see you tonight I will text you about time and place that sound good?" Emma nodded and got into her car.

"See you later Ms. Swan."

"See you later Mr. Booth." Emma said and drove off leaving August standing there in a cloud of dust.

Dinner tonight what was she thinking, now she knew she would have to tell him. It could ruin everything. But maybe it might be a good thing her mom will finally be off her back because of it and yet it will change everything between everyone. Henry was quiet on the drive home which gave Emma a little bit more thinking time, but once they got in the front door Snow ran up to her daughter.

"What did he say?"

"I didn't tell him." Emma said Snow sighed.

"Emma! Why not he has the right to know and..."

"We are having dinner tonight so I need you and dad to watch Henry." Snow smiled.

"Of course we will watch the best grandson in the entire world." Snow said ruffling Henry's hair. Henry just looked up and smiled.

**Sorry this chapter took so long too add.**

**Chapter 4 will be sooner I promise!**

**please tell me what you think :)**

**Lauren :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emma decided to change up her outfit for once. She was wearing a black dress with heels. August told her to dress fancy and they would take his car so her hair wasn't messed up. She was actually looking forward to this even though she was nervous. Obviously August was planning something special making everything up to Emma. They didn't end on great terms when she was 17 they got in an argument and there fathers forbid them from speaking to each other. Which broke both there hearts, James still wasn't okay with having Emma being around August...Emma always thought her father was the nicest man ever but he had a dark side at times. When Emma found out she was pregnant at only 17. James told her never to speak to August again even if he wasn't the father. Emma hated her father and she still is mad at times but she always wondered why she made her not talk to him. That was besides the point she had a date with August Booth and it was at a fancy place this never happened. She really never had a date I mean most people don't like the whole teen mom thing. Especially if your the daughter of the king and queen gives you a bad reputation.

"Emma what time is August getting you?" Snow asked her daughter helping her with her make up.

"I think he said around 6" Emma said with a smile Snow was happy her daughter was happy but still a bit worried she wanted Emma telling August but she didn't think this would be how.

"Emma i don't want you getting your hopes up." Snow said Emma looked at her mother.

"What are you talking about mom?"

"I mean i do want you and Henry to be happy but i just don't want you getting hurt."

"Mom August and I are just going out to dinner."

"You are wearing a little black dress."

"Mom!"

"Sorry Emma i am just..."

"No please mom can you just let me be happy for once your being like dad"

"I don't mean to be Emma i am just you know what go do what you want too do and we will figure things out tonight."

"Thank you"

**ONCE*ONCE*ONCE**

August showed up at Emma's house 10 minutes of 6. James and August talked but you could tell that it was very awkward. Emma walked down the stairs and August couldn't breathe. She looked beautiful, her hair was down she had make up on heels and the black dress. James wasn't able to speak, his daughter was growing up he had to accept that he kinda accepted that when she told him she was having a baby, but that didn't matter Emma would always be his little princess. Snow walked in carrying Henry she held on to James's hand with the free hand that wasn't supporting all of Henry's weight which made James a little calmer. Emma and August soon left the ride to the diner wasn't long it was the diner they met at the one Emma worked at over 3 years ago they met back in grade school but this was the first time they talked and got to know each other, they both remembered that day clearly. Dinner went by fast but that was okay.

"August" Emma said as they sat out side on the back steps of the diner after there dinner. The air was cool and August took off his jacket wrapping it around Emma.

"Yeah Emma"

"We need to talk about something." She said she wasn't even sure how she was going to say this but she knew she had to.

"What's wrong are you okay?" August said a bit worried.

"It's nothing never mind." August looked at her she knew something was wrong and he knew she was lying. They looked at each other for a few seconds. August leaned into kiss Emma but she pulled away.

"I can't"

"Emma I am sorry for what ever I did." Emma looked back at him, his eyes only spoke the truth.

"August..."

"Emma I...love you." Emma eyes widened.

"You love me?"

"I have loved you since I set eyes on you"

"Back in grade school or at the diner."

"Okay I guess at the diner but that is besides the point Emma I love you and I want to be with you I don't know why your father forbid me to see you." Emma bit her lower lip unsure what to say she couldn't speak. She leaned into August and kissed him she wasn't sure what was going on but he reacted by kissing her back. Emma stopped the kiss before it got out of hand though.

"August if I told you something will your promise not to be mad at all?"

"Tell me I won't ever be mad at you." Emma bit her lip once more.

"Your um...Henry's father" Emma said August just looked at her he had no words to say he couldn't speak. He was just told he was a father and that his son was Henry. The Henry he only met a year and a half ago.

"Wait what?"

"You remember when my father forbid us from talking?" August nodded. "It was because I told him I was pregnant and he hated you I am sure he still is upset but I mean I felt you needed to know. Are you mad?"

"To be honest no because I am pretty sure I would have ran...can I be in Henry's life now though Emma?"

"I want you too be if you want to be."

"Does he know about me being his father?"

"No he only asked once and it was when he was first learning how to talk so I just ignored it."

"Thanks" August said sarcastically."

"oh come on you know I wouldn't have been able to explain it."

"I am sorry I knocked you up."

"To be honest I am happy I love Henry more then ever I mean I wish it was later on like now but...I love him to death...I want you in his life."

"I wanna be in his life." August said Emma smiled and August leaned in kissing Emma once more.

**Hey finally a really long chapter hope you really liked it please review it keeps me writing :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Flash back 3 ½ years ago)**

Emma stared at the little stick in her hand shit she should have seen this coming. All the symptoms were right in front of her and it took her best friend to tell her before she could figure it out. How was she going to tell her parent how was she going to explain she was only 17 this shouldn't be happening but it was. It looks so bad she's the child of Charming and Snow White and now they are going to be grandparents young grandparents. Oh she really hated this she really wished she knew better but she didn't she was stupid. There was no way she was telling the father though the guy that did this to her. She hid the test and then walked down the stairs maybe she should tell her mother know. Just her mother not her father too he might kill her or the guy. Oh crap she thought she doesn't even think she could even tell the father. Her mom stands in the kitchen baking some cookies. Emma sat down at the table like a little child, Snow looked up.

"Emma what's wrong?" Snow looked at her daughter she knew something was wrong but couldn't piece it together.

"You making cookies?"

"Yes I am..." Snow looked at her daughter and sat down next to her. "Emma is there something going on?"

"No not at all." Emma said unsure what to even say.

"Emma I know when you are lying."

"I have something else to do I will talk to you later." Emma said getting up but Snow grabbed her arm and sat her back down.

"Emma please tell me you can trust me."

"Mom I..." Just as she was about to speak Charming walked in the door. Great now was definitely not the time to tell Snow. I grabbed my bag and walked up stairs to my room shutting the door.

"What is going on with her?" James asked his wife confused. She shrugged.

"I am going to talk to her now." Snow said giving her husband a kiss. Snow walked up the stairs and knocked on her daughters door.

"Emma please may I come in?" Snow asked.

"Sure..." Emma said tears already streamed down her face. Snow looked at her daughter walking over to her giving her a hug. Emma couldn't hold back the tears any longer she cried more but she didn't want to explain she knew that part was coming soon though.

"Emma what is going on?" Emma looked at her mother. All she saw in her mother's eyes was love.

"I'm pregnant." Emma said Snow just looked at her daughter for a second unsure what to say.

"Oh Emma..." Snow said pulling her daughter into a huge hug.

"I am scared I am so sorry if you hate me"

"No...No...Emma I can't ever hate you be a little upset yes but Emma we can work though this."

"Mom I am 17!" Emma said choking through the words. Snow whiped the tears from her daughters eyes.

"Emma listen to me we can figure this out okay these things happen it will be okay...How far along are you?" Snow asked her daughter wishing that it wasn't about being pregnant but a project.

"3 months almost."

"Did you go to doctors?" Snow asked her daughter.

"No but I am pretty sure that's when it um happened it was only once."

"Okay"

"Dad will hate me."

"No he will just be hurt your his little princess."

"Mom I can't have a kid I am still a kid myself."

"Emma relax we will figure this out..." Snow sighed. "Emma do you wanna tell me who the father is?"

"August..."

"Pinocchio is the father?"

"Yes...I don't want to tell dad..." Emma said she buried her head in her pillow. Snow kept a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"It's okay we can tell him together are you telling August?"

"Tell August what?" Charming said standing in the door way. Crap Emma thought I have to tell him.

"Dad I am pregnant."

"Your what!?" James said furious.

"Pregnant daddy I am sorry." Emma said holding her moms hand.

"Is August the father?" James asked Emma nodded "You won't see him again you got that!"

"But Daddy!" Emma whined.

"No I knew that guy Geppetto was a bad guy and his son is just as bad I forbid you from seeing August and his father."

"I can't even tell August?"

"No Emma you can't you won't speak to August."

"But dad!"

"James don't you think that is a little harsh?" Snow said a little worried.

"No I don't want August to be around this family anymore."

"So how do you expect Emma to explain to everyone about her pregnancy?"

"Say it happened when you went out of town."

"You want me to lie?"

"Yes"

"And I have a kid with a guy who can't lie." Emma said

"Emma you promise not to talk or tell August?" Emma nodded she just wanted to sleep though.

""Does anyone else know?"

"Graham but he promised he wouldn't tell anyone." Emma said Snow looked at her husband and back at her daughter.

"We will figure this out." Snow said Emma nodded. Snow left the room with James and headed to there room. It was amazing how fast the day went by Emma thought it was already 9 and she was really tired. She really just wish this was all a dream but it wasn't. 6 months later Emma gave birth to Henry she could see his father in him but she kept her promise not to tell August and that's how it would be until she finally decides to tell him almost 3 ½ years later.

**End of Flashback**

**look forward to Ch 6 coming soon :)**

**Lauren :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emma couldn't help but smile all she thought was August, August, August. By the time she got home it was around 11:30. Her parents were still up in the kitchen talking though. Emma walked in carrying her heels.

"How was your um date?" James asked his daughter.

"Perfect August is coming over and we are taking Henry to the park."

"I am so happy for you Emma did he understand."

"As well as he could well shocked and upset but now he is happy"

"How do you expect a 2 year old to understand,"

"Not sure but we will figure it out. I am off to bed now." Emma said she gave both her parents a hug goodnight and headed up the stairs and checked on Henry. He was fast asleep, she went in and kissed his forehead then left to go to go shower. Even though it was late she knew she wouldn't shower in the morning because Henry was an early morning kid.

_ONCEONCEONCEONCE_

Snow looked at James "I still don't like him." James said

"James your daughter is Happy."

"So I still don't trust him."

"Still holding that gruge when he left her in the woods while playing hid and seek. James they were just children!" Snow said angry she never got angry at James though.

"It's not just that Snow."

"She is your little princess and she always will I am not saying for you to let go but I am saying let her have a little more freedom."

"Isn't that what got us into this mess?"

"Last time I checked Henry isn't a problem or a mistake. He is a gift and your daughter and your grandson's father are working things out. Don't you want your daughter happy."

"Of course I do Snow, I just didn't think it had to be with him."

"Would you rather have it be with Graham?"

"No but still..."

"James just drop it and lets go to bed."

"I have to go out and do few things I will be back soon."

"James no!"

"What?"

"You are not going to his house."

"How did you know?"

"Like our daughter I can tell when people are lying."

"Fine I am grabbing a beer and I will be up soon."

"Okay very well I will most likely be asleep when you come up so then Goodnight. Love you James." Snow said kissing her husband.

"Love you too Snow." Snow went up the stairs and went to bed. James grabbed a beer and left the house.

_ONCEONCEONCEONCE_

After Emma showered she grabbed her clothes. She couldn't stop thinking of him her cell vibrated and she checked it it was from August.

August- You asleep

Emma- No just showered about to go to bed

August- You think your dad would hate you if you left the house at this time?

Emma-Why what do you have planned Mr. August Booth

August- Maybe just a stroll in the moonlight at Midnight

Emma-are you outside?

August-No do you want me to be though

Emma- August I need sleep can we do that maybe tomorrow night?

August- Definitely!

Emma- Goodnight August.

August- Night Emma thank you for tonight

Emma-Anytime.

Emma put her phone on the other side of the room with the alarm on so she would wake up around 6 right before Henry usually wakes up. Emma fell asleep with a smile on her face that night. She knew that this was going to work and she wouldn't let her father ruin it.

_ONCEONCEONCEONCE_

James walked up the stairs over to his daughters room. He opened the door just a crack and peeked in, his daughter was sound asleep. She was growing up way to fast and he couldn't stop that, he really wanted her happy he didn't want her with that guy but she was happy. Guess he would have to deal with that he thought. He shut the door and headed off to bed himself. He got into bed and wrapped his arms around Snow.

"I love you Snow."

"What is on your mind James?"

"I want another" Snow looked at her husband.

"Another?"

"Child." Snow looked at her husband shocked.

"Really you couldn't decide this like I am not sure like 16 years ago."

"Okay but we didn't know that this would leave us at this age and have us look like our daughters age."

"Okay but still...and its just that stupid thing the queen put in everyone food at the wedding." Snow said

"You think we will be stuck like this forever." James asked his wife.

"No but we can't tell Emma but she will save us on her 25th birthday."

"I hate lying to her."

"Your the one who made her lie to her child's father."

"And look where it got me. She probably thinks I am the worst father ever."

"No she doesn't...Now you want another child?"

"Yeah just one maybe a boy."

"Maybe." Snow and James fell asleep peacefully.

**A/N- So I decided to switch it up. Yes there is a curse but Emma can't find out till her 25th birthday and it won't be how she found out in the actual show which puts me to my other surprise yes I will def make this more then 10 chapters and there will be a sequel definitely. Next chapter it will be Emma, August, Henry bonding :)**

**Please review.**

**Lauren :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**First off Thank you to my amazing reviewers :)**

**Can't wait for the next episode!**

**I don't own Once :( **

**Chapter 7**

Around 10 Emma and Henry met August at the park where they met yesterday.

"Augy!" Henry said running up to him. August scooped Henry up into his arms. "I 3 soon!" Henry said holding up 3 fingers.

"I know you're getting old." August said joking

"3 isn't old!" The family of 3 sat on the bench.

"August is just joking with you honey." Emma said kissing her son's forehead.

"Mama why we here?" Emma looked at her son who was now crawling off August and sitting between the two adults.

"Henry do you remember earlier this morning about you seeing your daddy?" Henry nodded. "August is your father." Emma said blunt and to the point. Henry looked at August.

" you're my daddy?" Henry said kinda confused.

"Yeah buddy I am is that okay? I am sorry I couldn't be around for your younger years you might not understand me now but you will later on?" Henry didn't say anything he just crawled onto Augusts lap and hugged him.

"It's okay daddy I love you." Henry whispered Emma could hear it though and a tear escaped her eye but she wiped it away. August noticed this and his hand quickly was holding Emma's.

"It's okay Emma." Emma tried to hold back the tears but it won.

"Mommy don't cry" Henry said getting up from August standing on the bench then wrapping his little arms around his mother crashing into her.

"Who wants I scream?" August said Emma just looked at him.

"It's October!"

"Henry do you want Ice cream?"

"Yes daddy!" Henry said smiling when August heard that his face lit up. The family of 3 drove and parked across from Granny's and got out of the car. August was now carrying Henry and Emma was holding on to August's hand.

They walked into the diner and everyone looked at them.

"You guys don't have to stare two people can be in a relationship."

"It's not that it's just... Your father was pretty angry when he was in here earlier." Ruby said to Emma.

"Really he...ugh oh well for the rest of you I am happy."

"That's good we are happy for you princess Emma" Granny said

"It is just Emma." Emma said and sat across from Henry and August.

"Granny can we get 2 ice cream Sundays and..." August said looking at Emma.

"Hot cocoa please" Emma said Granny smiled and then went to get there orders.

Emma looked at August then back at Henry.

"So your father still isn't happy." August said Emma laughed.

"Of course it's my father what do you expect."

**Short Chapter i know sorry hope you liked it! :)**

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was 2 1/2 weeks after Henry's birthday they had officially been dating for 4 weeks now and Emma's birthday was rounding the corner. He was happy he loved her and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of the life with her and their son.. August sat down at his desk in his apartment. He had just left Emma's and he wanted to write some, but everytime he tried writing his mind went somewhere else thinking of Henry and Emma. He texted Emma - Meet me at my apartment, she texted him back - Okay. He couldn't believe he was doing this he pulled ou the small box from the box on his desk perfect he only thought of doing this 3 1/2 years ago but she was so young, 15 minutes later Emma knocked on the door he answered it.

"Hey August." Emma said giving him a quick kiss.

"Emma I know this might sound odd but wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure" August grabbed his bag, jacket, and keys.

"Where is Henry?"

"Sleeping my mom knows i am here with you."

"Okay"

"So where are we headed August?" Emma said as they walked out too his Motorcycle. August tightened his gloves.

"A place i think you would like."

"Oh really?"

"Yes" August said kissing her and handing her the helmet. Emma put the helmet on strapping it on and sat on the bike after August holding on to him. He started it up and they drove off down the main street of storybrooke.

They got to a secret place by a field. Emma has never been over this way there was a big tree and a swing. They walked over and she sat down on it. August walked behind her and gave her a quick push.

"You know what this reminds me of that day we hung out when my father built that swing." August said

"I remember that," Emma said with a laugh. "You fell off and then said you ment to do that." August stopped her.

"You wanna eat?"

"You packed food?" Emma asked

"Okay i need to get to this before i won't do it." August said Emma looked at him confused. She still sat on the swing. August bent down on one knee he took the small box out Emma couldn't even speak she wasn't sure of this at all.

"Emma will you marry me?" August asked. She looked at him he ment it she knew she ment it but she wasn't sure at all. She couldn't even think Did she want this?

**A/N- sorry i finally updated it has been a while.**

**Lauren :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this was a little late anyways I hope you enjoy.**

**Also wanted to let any of my readers know I had to change around last chapter just a bit with the days and stuff cuz it wasn't adding up.**

**Chapter 9**

Emma sat there she wasn't even sure what to say, obviously she didn have something to say but she just couldn't get the words out.

"Emma?" He asked.

"August Yes!" She knew that was the right answer.

"Really?"

"Yes really?" Emma said August slid the ring on her finger hugging and kissing her. They ended up kissing on the blanket he set out for them.

"I love you Emma."

"I love you too August, now did you ask my father?"

"Of course he gave me a long ass talk though and said if i get you pregnant in the next two years i will be killed."

"Did he really say that?"

"No it was even worse he said if i get you pregnant he and your mother will kill me"

"Oh i love my parents even though you already did that." I said as he held me.

"True by the way do you mind if i take Henry out tomorrow?"

"No problem...So how are we spending the rest of this night?"

"not even sure...I doubt my parents expect me to be back i know my mom doesn't." Emma said giving him a kiss.

"Wanna head back to my place?"

"Wouldn't that be going against what my father said?" Emma questioned August.

"We could be careful."

"Oh come on August how well was that the first time."

"True we have Henry but we love him."

"Think my father would kill both of us more you than me." Emma said giving him another quick kiss.

"Well it's not like we can go to a bar you're still 20 and everyone here knows "

"Oh come on it's like 3 days away."

"Well you could go get us drinks and we could take it back to your place." Emma said August just smiled. "I didn't give you the idea." Emma said with a laugh the two of them got on his bike when they picked up the small blanket. Emma played with the ring on her finger it was perfect.

They drove downtown he parked around the corner so no one would see them and August ran up to Granny's door..Ruby stood there at the counter, August knocked on the door getting Ruby's attention, she walked over unlocked the door and let him in.

"August?"

"Hey Ruby can I get 2 bears maybe 4."

"Getting drunk tonight August?"

"No." He said

"Why don't you stop at the store?"

"Did you notice the time it's close."

"Fine do you have money 6 pack okay?"

"Yes" August got his wallet out giving Ruby the money and getting the drinks.

"Have a goodnight August." Ruby said shutting the door behind him.

August put the 6 pack in his bag and got back on his motorcycle.

"How much did you get?"

"Ruby gave me a 6 pack."

"Lets only have 1 for tonight."

"Fine by me I need extra." Emma laughed and the two drove back two his apartment

**A/N-**

**OMG I COULDN'T BELIEVE LAST NIGHTS EPISODE :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW THANKS AGAIN FOR READING**

**LAUREN :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Can't believe this is chapter 10 Special Thanks to my reviewers**

**Snowandhames4eva, Marcie Gore, Kelli Maguire, swingingfreely, Evincis, red lighting, Guest(WHo ever you are), Dr. Mois, Writer-princess, and TZEJForever.**

**Chapter 10!**

Emma woke up that next morning in August's bed she sat up he was still sound asleep. Her clothes were scattered around the floor, all 6 beer bottles were empty but she knew she didn't drink a lot. She quickly grabbed all the clothes she could find of hers and ran into his bathroom shutting the door. Crap what the hell happened last night. She got on all her clothes and quickly left his apartment leaving a note apologizing for leaving but she really needed to think. She walked through the streets it had to only be around 7 am the streets were still empty.

"Morning Emma how was your night?" Emma turned around Ruby was right behind her.

"It was alright."

"Just alright aye...You were with August right?" Emma nodded her head. "So the beers were for you guys don't worry I won't tell anyone you are almost 21 anyways."

"Thanks" Ruby looked at Emma she seemed different she quickly saw the little diamond ring on her finger.

"OMG! He purposed didn't he?!" Ruby said hugging Emma.

"Yeah he did."

"Okay Emma something is not right I can tell."

"No everything is fine." Emma said lying.

"Where is your knight in shining armor?"

"Sleeping still I just needed to go for a walk"

"Ah Okay well have a nice day Emma."

"Thanks" Emma said leaving Ruby who was going to start opening up Grannys. Emma turned around.

"Ruby can I have a cup of coffee?"

"Sure thing, Um Emma where is your car?"

"It's at August's place." That reminded her she had driven there so she had to walk back to her car. She checked her pocket still had her keys good.

Once Ruby got Emma a cup of coffee she left again she walked up to her car and drove back to the Castle. It was still early her parents weren't up yet. She walked into Henry's room he was wide awake.

"Mommy!" He said she picked him up and held her child. Henry looked up at his mother. "Were daddy?

"He's still at his place buddy and he will be over later."

"Yay" Emma really loved that Henry loved August and was so happy that Henry called him Daddy cuz that was who August was. Henry basically warmed up to that idea really fast. Emma was nervous about it though.

"You ready to get ready for today?" The 3 year old nodded his head. Emma put him down and they walked over to his closet. She opened the door and started getting clothes out for Henry to wear for the day. A black polo shirt and khaki pants She quickly got him dressed.

"Well doesn't he look cute." Emma turned around. Her mother stood at the door.

"Grandma!" Henry said running over giving her a quick hug then went back to Emma.

"Sorry if we woke you." Emma apologized.

"No it's fine how was your night you back earlier then I thought you would be."

"I just missed Henry so I thought I should come home."

"August knows you left right."

"I left a note." Emma said helping Henry put his socks on.

"Emma you know he loves you."

"Of course he loves me he purposed" Emma said holding up her left hand. Her mother walked in looking at the ring.

"Man of good taste."

"Yes definitely."

"Okay Emma I know something is wrong." Snow said.

"Nothing is wrong Mom." Emma said standing up, Henry quickly left the room finding his grandfather. Snow looked at her daughter. Emma wasn't going to say anything but she knew if she didn't Snow would get it out of her sooner or later.

"I am happy August purposed I am glad that he wants to do this right our relationship right but last night was well I woke up and we were both naked."

"Emma"

"I don't really know what happened but there were beer bottles on the floor and I only had like 1 I mean I am almost 21 but still. I know he didn't take advantage of me. But it was was just weird waking up next too him and Henry wasn't there."

"What ever happens happens Emma I honestly I don't know what to say but don't worry your father and I are here for you."

"It's just frustrating I mean Dad hates August."

"He doesn't hate him." Emma gave Snow a look. "Just give him time."

"Yeah but what if..." But before Emma could say anything Snow cut her off.

"What if nothing Emma we will take each day as it is...Now you need to talk to August."

"He's probably hung over."

"And if he is then still spend time with him after all he is now your fiance...Emma sometime life is too short we make mistakes and we live by them. Your grandmother. Your father's mother risked her life for me. She let me be able to have you know I know your going to think this is crazy but there is this lake that has magic in the water. I got this necklace from your grandmother and it alowed me to know if I was going to have a son or daughter. It didn't work at first then your father and I got ambushed in the woods. Your grandmother ended up getting hit. We went to find the lake we did and we had the water. Your grandma had one wish because to see your father and I marry so we had a quick wedding before anything else happened. Truth was your Grandma let me have you by that magic water."

"So she knew that there was no reason for living if you and dad weren't happy."

"It's more like losing her gave us you." Snow hugged her daughter. "I am so thankful I got to meet her though.

"What was my grandmothers name?" Emma asked.

"Ruth she had the help of Sir. Lancelot to switch the water."

"Uncle Lance new her?"

"Yeah."

End of Chapter 10 hoping I will have chapter 11 up tomorrow not sure though:)

Hope you liked it!:)

Lauren :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Really can't believe I actually typed something for this story because I had no idea what to type after the last chapter. Thank you for all your reviews.**

August met Emma and Henry at Granny's dinner.

"Daddy!" August scooped the little boy up.

"Hello Henry." August they all sat down and Ruby came over getting their orders and leaving again. August looked at Emma. "What's wrong Emma?" August said setting Henry in the chair and sat next to Emma.

"Last night did we?" She didn't really want to say it.

"No close but no."

"Then why were we naked this morning." She whispered cuz she didn't want the entire diner knowing.

"Shower we were going to but you seemed a bit drunk didn't want to take advantage of you."

"Wait...I was drunk?"

"Yeah you had 4 out of 6 of the beers."

"Oh Crap!" Emma said

"Mommy said a bad word!" Henry said the two adults looked at their son.

"Sorry Henry." Emma apologized. "How did I not get a hang over?" Emma asked so confused.

"I am not sure you tell me." August said with a laugh.

"I told my mom I only had one and that we you know and that I."

"You wait a second you thought we and that you might get pregnant again?" August said with a laugh.

"Shut up it's not funny August." Emma said.

"Sorry to interupt Coffee for August, Here is your hot cocoa for you Emma and milk for Henry." Ruby said.

"Thank you." Emma said and Ruby left smiling.

"Sorry it's just you don't have to worry we didn't sleep together and if I live and not have your father kill me we won't for a while...Wait did your mom tell your father?"

"Of course no do you think I would tell her to tell him. I told her to keep it a secret."

"Good anyone else know?"

"Ehh Ruby but you know she always keeps her mouth shut. She doesn't know what happened last night but I am sure her imagination took it there"

"No she doesn't keep her mouth shut" August said with a chuckle

"Well she better." Snow said knowing that Ruby might tell obviously her engagement was out because as she got into down town she got many congratulations.

"Anyways my father want's to know are we going to have the wedding soon?"

"Um I don't know I haven't put much thought into it but I am sure my mother is planning everything out."

"Was she upset that we got drunk?"

"No she wasn't surprisingly well I don't think she was she seemed pretty understanding."

"Well that is a plus." August looked at Henry and ruffled his hair.

"Hay don't touch my hair." Henry said with alot of an attitude a 3 year old could give.

"Mom said he didn't get much sleep." Emma said sipping her hot cocoa.

"Well he is definitely like you with the attitude."

"Haha thank you very much."

"So Henry are you going to come with me and spend time with Grandpa Marco (Gepetto)?" August asked the boy. Henry nodded he knew who Marco was just wasn't so sure on the grandpa part because James is his grandpa too and has been since birth.

"Make sure he has his nap."

"Don't worry I will...What are your plans for the day."

"Well instead of spending it with you guys I am just going to go home and sleep and then talk to my mom about Wedding plans I guess, that will make her day."

"Yes it will." They finished up there drinks. August picked Henry up...Henry gave Emma a kiss.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Henry I will see you tonight have fun with Daddy."

"Don't worry we will." August qave Emma a quick kiss and walked off carrying his son to go see his father. Emma sat back down at the table she didn't really feel like getting up and going back to the house to see her parents just yet.

"You guys are so cute together." Ruby said coming up to the table.

"Thanks Ruby"

"Better then earlier this morning I can see?"

"Yes thank you for asking."

"Anytime"

**A/N- Next chapter most likely won't be posted till saturday hope you enjoyed this any ideas for next chapter will be helpful just add it in the review or PM me thanks :)**

**Lauren :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Sorry this took so long to update!**

**Okay want to say thank you to my amazing reviewers this is going to be the final chapter of this little story due to the fact I have a few other stories going on and that I think this is a good ending and there will be a sequel. **

**4 years later (Sorry just had to skip time) (Also not sure if I mentioned I decided that Snow's hair she's gonna have it cut just like Mary Margaret.)**

The music began and everyone stood up in the church first to come down the isle was August fallowed by the rest of the wedding party. 7 year old Henry walked down the isles as the ring bearer. His father stood at the end in a tux next to him Graham his best man, Leroy stood next to Graham. Graham escorted Ruby down, Grumpy escorted Belle down due to the fact Gold refused to even come but then again he was not really invited. The brides maids dresses were purple and were short too there knees they also wore silver heels. Each lady had there hair pulled back in a pony tail and carried a bouquet of white roses. Graham and Ruby's 3 1/2 year old daughter Juliet slowly walked down the isle as the flower girl dropping red rose peddles. Then came James and Emma, Emma wore a long dress not big and puffy like her mother wanted her too it was just simple and long she carried a bouquet of Red Roses. Her hair was strait and down, James walked Emma down too August and lifted her vial gave her a kiss and sat down next too Snow. _(All dresses are on profile I hope you can get to them)_ The music stopped everyone sat down. After the Reverend who was just a towns person but he also did Snow and James wedding said they were now married they kissed and the party began. August and Emma sat down at a table in the middle of the room but also right in front of the stage a few speeches were said and a lot of dancing went on. Geppeto and James finally put there differences aside for there children who were very happy now.

"Emma." August said she looked at him.

"Yes August?"

"May I have this dance?" He asked and stood up she stood up holding his hand and the two went to the dance floor it was a slow song. Emma wrapped her arms around August and leaned into him he held her close.

"I love you so much I hope you know that?" He said

"I do" She said kissing him.

"You know you are the most beautiful princess ever and I don't think I could live a day with out you." he said kissing her again. Emma whispered something into his ear. A huge smile appeared on his face.

"Are you serious?"August said looking at Emma in shock she just smiled. He picked her up and spun her around giving her another kiss. "You think your father will kill me?" He said she laughed.

"Hope not." The news she just told him was that she had just found out she was pregnant yesterday but with all the wedding stuff she wanted him to know the day of there wedding. She wasn't sure why she waited a day but it's better then waiting 3 years she thought. She loved how her life was turning out it was perfect today was perfect. And in about 7 months they would be adding another addition to the family. Henry ran over to his parents interrupting them but that was okay August and Emma both held hands with Henry and the 3 of them danced together.

**THE END**

**Okay I know that was short and that it's the end but don't worry I will make a sequel I hope if that is what you guys want. Thank you guys for your awesome reviews the reason why I skipped 4 years was because I wanted to have Graham and Ruby to have a kid together and it just made sense I don't know why.**

**THANK YOU!**

**LAUREN :)**


End file.
